


Fireboy

by Habanero00



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Firefighters, BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, Character Death, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 14:35:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18478249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Habanero00/pseuds/Habanero00
Summary: Chanyeol, like every day in his work goes to a fire on the outskirts of the city. He's in shock when he finds Baekhyun in a building, who requires immediate help. Yeol is fighting the time and the element, trying to save the most important person for him.





	Fireboy

 

\- Gentlemen, please remember, the most important thing is your safety! We're going to save people, but the wounded won't help them in any way! - our commandant announced when we turned into a side street and drove to the beltway, leading to the outskirts of Seoul.

 

 

The atmosphere prevailing in the fire engine was mixed with excitement, but also with tension. There were eight of us and just on the tail a second fire team was running. Today in the morning, as soon as I came to work, an alarm sounded and we immediately set off to action, pack the equipment and ourselves into the carts. There was a burning skyscraper on the outskirts of the capital city and we had to hurry because the fire was spreading rapidly because it was an exceptionally windy day. A few of us had smiles on faces caused by excitement and readiness to help. Others were sitting in silence, considering the plan of the whole action. I was looking around the car, remembering each step one by one and once again mirroring the plan of the building, which seemed to be extremely familiar. We were approaching the target and then the Commandant once again told us how to run the rescue operation. We set up the equipment, making sure everyone has everything they need. From ropes, headlamps, cutters to oxygen cylinders. Everyone had to have adequate equipment when they got into the burning building. At that time, we were only condemned to ourselves and any lack could lead to death. The car stopped and the sirens ceased to bark. We got off one by one, standing in a row to wish the success of the action for the last time.

 

 

\- Let's go, boys, we're going together and we are coming back together, understand! - shouted the commander.

 

\- Yes, sir! - we responded loudly and went ahead.

 

 

I looked up and quickly realized that the fire must have exploded on the last floors, where flames were raging with power and escaping from behind the windows. Gray smoke surrounded the remaining apartments and it was difficult to tell if they could be reached or completely absorbed by the element. I waited for my partner who was preparing a water cannon. As soon as the machine starts its work, I will have to go alone into the building. With Kyungsoo, we looked at each other for the last time and as soon as the water shot about 30 meters high, I ran toward the stairwell, climbing the stairs up. As one of the toughest and more experienced firemen, I was assigned the task of reaching the top. I had to check and inform the team how many injured people need help. Then my colleagues will follow me and we will start evacuating the injured. During this time, the others took care of checking the lower floors and evacuate people who had problems with independent movement.

 

I had glimpses that I had already been in this place before. The arrangement of the floors, as well as the appearance of the staircase itself, made me think that if I sometimes I didn't visit this block earlier. Not as a firefighter, but privately, as an ordinary civilian. However, I rejected this idea because I couldn't focus on the work I had to do. I overcome the last steps, running up to the ninth floor. It was terribly smoky, so I immediately slipped off the goggles and the mask to be able to see and breathe freely. Slowly I moved forward, carefully taking my steps, bearing in mind that at any moment something could tear or break. I walked along the corridor, looking as much as I could into flats, absorbed by the fire. I was relieved when I didn't see a living soul, which meant that the residents managed to escape outside. I went through the entire corridor and reported that it was okay and were no victims when I heard a soft bump and something like a whine.

 

I was a fireman for many years, and even if it was the usual sound of wood breaking under the fire, I couldn't ignore it and went into the second corridor to make sure that I didn't overlook some wounded person who needed help. When I came closer to one of the apartments, I heard a loud scream. I jerked the handle, but the door was closed, so I quickly reached for the crowbar and broke the lock in the door, allowing myself to enter. As soon as I did, I was struck by the heat and smoke, which despite the protective spectacles made my eyes prick.

 

 

\- Chanyeol 3-2-0-8, I'm reporting! - I shouted at the earphone, attached to my ear. - I'm on the ninth floor and have an injured person. - I added and without waiting for the answer of the superior, I went deeper into the apartment to find the wounded but the black smoke that floated didn't make it easier for me. I checked two rooms until I got to the kitchen or a place that once resembled a kitchen. Now it was a piece of garbage with a beam from the ceiling stuck in the floor that prevented the passage to the rest of the house.

 

 

\- I have a broken ceiling here and I'll need help. - once again I spoke to the receiver.

 

 

Soon after, I heard the rustling that came from under the collapsed ceiling. I ran closer, at the same time trying not to move random fragments that could collapse completely and cut off the way out. I leaned closer to find the victim and shuddered when I realized who it was. Baekhyun was laying in front of me with a leg pierced by a piece of wood. He was my boyfriend, with whom I was four years in a happy relationship. It was only him that set everything in my head. Every day we lived together, but sometimes Baek returned to his apartment, especially when we argued. I was in his apartment maybe once, so I couldn't associate it immediately. Seeing what state he was in, I got scared and my body got paralyzed. I didn't know what to do.

 

 

\- Chanyeol, it's Junmyeon 9-7-2-5, how's the situation? - my supervisor's voice said and thanks to that I regained my consciousness.

 

\- Baekhyun, there is Baekhyun, he has a broken leg, I don't know if he is conscious. A lot of smoke, fire everywhere. - I began to spit out a lot of words, hard to understand.

 

\- Calm down Yeol. Give him oxygen, remember that you must not panic because both of you'll die. - the vigilant voice of the supervisor brought me back to the ground. - Support is coming, so hold on Chan and take care of him. - he added, then hung up, probably due to the lack of more time.

 

 

As soon as the call ended, I dropped the heavy backpack with the equipment and dug out the oxygen bottle. I skillfully connected the tube with the mask to it and put it on the wounded one. I unscrewed the valve and watched Baekhyun's cage begin to rise and fall slowly. It was a good sign because only a moment later the boy slowly opened his eyes. At the same moment, I took charge of securing the area around us, pushing as much as possible remains of furniture or carpets absorbed by the fire. I tried to avoid his injured leg as long as possible because, despite the knowledge of the procedures, I was afraid of hurting him even more. However, I had to somehow secure it, so as much as I could, I stiffened it in two places, so that in the event of movement there was no deeper bleeding. At that time, the boy slowly began to regain consciousness and react to what surrounds him. When he saw that flames were raging around him, he tried to get up. At the last moment, I managed to stop him and lay him back flat on the ground. With a brief command, I gave him to understand that he was wounded and that if he wanted to survive, he must listen to me.

 

I took a deep breath when everything was secured and I looked at his face, trying to see if there were definitely any other wounds. I also asked how he was feeling and whether there was someone else in the apartment. Hearing a negative response, I was happy that I would be able to focus on saving him. I was going to stifle fire to make a passage that would have made it easier for us to go out when I heard a crack and a bang behind me. Subconsciously I fell on the body of the wounded, trying to cover it as much as possible when the plaster and the rest of the rubble began to fall on us from the ceiling. I got up only when I was sure he was safe and I froze, noticing that the passage had been cut off. Almost the entire living room and hallway of the flat was covered with stones. With Bakehyun in such a serious condition, it was impossible to cross them, without exposing him to bleeding from his pierced leg.

 

It was starting to get really dangerous. The gauge on the bottle showed that we would have enough oxygen for up to thirty minutes. The smoke was getting denser and the fire was inexorably increasing. The severed escape route also intensified my fear. I didn't want to get stuck in this place when Baek needed help, and every minute was precious. I looked at him only when I felt a light shrug on my shoulder. I turned my head, meeting the soot-dirty face and glazed eyes. His whole little body shook and I realized how he must be afraid. Baek reached out his bruised hand into the oxygen mask and for a moment removed it from the mouth.

 

 

\- Don't leave me here, please. - he said and his eyes were filled with the first tears that he wanted immediately wipe, but only smeared them with the dirt that had settled on his cheeks. - My boyfriend is waiting for me at home. I don't want to die before I make up with him, but I'm afraid we won't get out of here alive. - he coughed and I put the oxygen back on his mouth.

 

 

I sighed because I was torn. I wanted to take off my helmet and show him that I was with him and I would do everything to get us out of here, but on the other hand, I was afraid that I would lose my professionalism and rational thinking when instead of fire-fighting my mind would be taken over by feelings and emotions. However, I didn't have much time for dilemmas and contrary to the rules, I took off my helmet. Baekhyun first seemed to be shocked, then his eyes flashed with joy and then changed into fear and terror.

 

 

\- I'm going to get us out of here Baekkie, but you have to help me. - I said firmly, trying to cheer him up.

 

\- My God, Yeollie, tell me this isn't really happening. I'll kill myself if something happens to you! - Byun like my boyfriend began to dramatize.

 

\- We will be fine, trust me. Just follow my words and everything will be fine. - I ran my hand over his hair, shoving it away from his damp forehead. - Okay? - I made sure he heard me and I was glad when he shook his head in affirmation.

 

\- You have a wounded leg. - I began to slowly explain to him the plan of action so that he wouldn't panic and cause no more problems. - I'll cut this protruding stalk of wood, otherwise, I won't be able to take you out of this place. You can get a hemorrhage through it, but we have no other choice, that's why I'll do it quickly, and we'll go, okay? - to reduce his fear, I stroked his hand and hearing the quiet 'okay' I got down to work immediately.

 

 

I put my helmet back on because enough dust and smoke had penetrated my lungs, irritating the airways. I reached for a handheld mechanical saw and set myself up ready for action. The equipment quivered and after a while, there was a squeak of cutting wood. Baekhyun twitched and moaned in pain, but he tried to control himself not to move his leg. When it was all over, I fell to the floor trying to relax for a moment. I was in the building for a good twenty minutes and despite resistant lungs, I started to have breathing problems. I took a few seconds and grabbed the first aid kit from my backpack. I strongly bound Baek's wounded leg to reduce hemorrhage as much as possible. I coughed for the first time, but I was worried when I felt metallic liquid in my mouth. Trying not to panic and keep my mind cool, I swallowed and approached the wounded man.

 

Despite my hard work, he didn't look better. He was breathing a little more freely, but the smoke was getting bigger and the room was hotter. I wiped the sweat off his forehead and touched his face, which was too hot in comparison to her pale color. I was also worried about the hemorrhage in his leg, which despite several layers of strongly bound dressings, couldn't stop. In my head, the thought began to dawn that we would not be able to bear it too long. I myself felt extremely bad and I've started to have mirages, caused by a lack of oxygen in front of my eyes. I gave the entire oxygen to my boyfriend, and even the precious air was ending up in it. The supervisor spoke only for a second to add that by collapsing the sixth floor, the support will reach us late. How long, I haven't heard it. Baekhyun was trembling with cold, even though he was in a room at a temperature of at least sixty degrees. Cold sweat ran down on him and he had blue lips, which were the result of losing a lot of blood. With my own hands, I tried to squeeze his wound, but somehow it didn't improve the situation. He was weakening on my hands and I felt frustrated, knowing that I couldn't help him.

 

 

\- Do you remember how we met Baekkie? - I wanted to drag him to talk, to focus his attention on me and not close those damned eyelids, because when he was doing it, I was panicking, thinking he was dying. - As soon as I saw you in this white shirt, I knew I had to do everything to get your attention. That's why I actually asked the waiter who was serving our table then if he could change with you and I succeed. - I applied another dressing to the bleeding wound and squeezed it tightly.

 

\- Seriously Yeol? - said Byun's hoarse and indistinct voice from under the oxygen mask. - I begged him myself too when I saw you in this fireman's official suit. - I think he tried to laugh but it ended with a few coughs. - We were so young then. - he added, and I glanced at him, feeling a slight bitterness in the tone of his voice.

 

\- Honey, we're still and we have our whole life in front of us. - I tried to cheer him up. - Remind yourself how many times I came back from the action in a deplorable state, but always alive. Now it won't be different. - I added.

 

\- I had to shave your beard because you burned your hands. Even I was dressing you and feeding like a small child, not to mention bathing. - he answered me after a long break, just when I got scared that he lost consciousness.

 

\- But then I was taking you for walks and cooking with you in our little kitchen. - I smiled at those warm memories.

 

 

There was silence and again I didn't get any answer. I shook Baekhyun, but this time he really lost consciousness. The oxygen bottle was almost empty, and the smoke in the room made it impossible to breathe without it. Moving in a state like that wasn't easy. With each bend, my head was spinning and I had two nosebleeds so far. I had no choice but to make a decision to get away from here. We couldn't wait for support, because with every minute, it shortened our chances of survival. I accepted the idea that we had to deal with ourselves and decided that even if I were to die, I had to do everything to help my boyfriend be saved. I took off my fireproof jacket and put it on his shoulders. Thanks to this, even if something happens to me, he will have a better chance of survival. I also had to accept that all of the equipment had to be left in this room. Byun could not move on his own, so the only option I had was to take him to piggyback, equating to leaving the backpack with the necessary equipment.

 

My boyfriend came round when I was lifting him on my shoulders. He quarreled with me, not wanting to go, thinking that we would die. He was quite right because the visibility was terrible, it boomed in my head, and he barely breathed and was injured, but I had to take a chance. I kissed him once, quickly on his pretty lips, looking deep into his eyes, assuring him that I knew what I was doing. I received a few tears instead, a trembling lip and an oath of love. It looked like a theatrical farewell, but in my heart, I hoped it was not our end yet. I assured him that I loved him very much and grabbing him under his feet, I moved slowly ahead, carefully not to bump into the remains of furniture, stones or wood. Like a clown on stilts in a circus, I marched amidst a heap of burning and broken garbage. I felt that bloody taste of the mouth again when I put my foot in the wrong position and I made a hole in the floor. My leg hurt like a motherfucker, and my head was bursting with pressure, but I still walked in the depths of dust and smoke, hoping we would find the exit.

 

I don't know how long it lasted, but we managed to get out to the stairwell. I looked around, but there was still no trace of support who should have come to help us long ago. Another deep breath of mine and Baek's cry went through the cage. I was beginning to fail my eyes too because every tiny dust was in my eye now when the glasses weren't protecting them. I realized how much I risked, giving my boyfriend not only a jacket but also goggles and gloves. His life, however, together with security was more valuable to me than my own. He was my only love, my home, and family, so if anything could increase his chance of survival, I was ready to give it to him. Even if it reduced mine.

 

Miraculously, we managed to go down to the seventh floor. The guys dealt with the ceiling and were approaching us on the seventh floor. I thought we would succeed, that it would be over soon. Like I newborn man, some strength entered in me when I heard my friends voices. A huge smile crept onto my face. I spotted Jongin running towards me. But something was wrong because with each step I had the impression that the corridor was shaking. It was maybe ten meters away when Jongin's quivering scream reached my ears.

 

 

\- Chanyeol, the ceiling!!! - he yelled and I lifted my head up, stopping in place. I slid Baekhyun from my back, grabbing him under his armpits, and without thinking more, I threw him in the direction of the corridor where my friends were. A second later, something hard hit my head and I fell down, feeling the weight weighing heavily. My body pierced with pain as my back hit something. I noticed a flying piece of concrete. I closed my eyes. _''I love you Baekkie'_ I thought and then darkness fell.

 

 

 

**Three days later**

 

 

I woke up in an unfamiliar place, which in no way reminded me of what my mind remembered when I was awake the last time. I looked around and not seeing any smoke or fire, I breathed a sigh of relief. I wanted to get up, but both my head and back pierced with pain. In addition, I noticed my bandaged leg with I had a little trouble to move. I thought at once that we were able to get out of the burning building and they took me to the hospital. I didn't even think that something might have gone wrong because I was living, so Chanyeol also had to. Isn't it?

 

I noticed how the door to my room opened and Junmyeon, the manager of my boyfriend, came in. He looked a bit strange as if something terribly saddened him. I began to get nervous, even though I was convinced that Yeollie was safe, healthy, but that she was in another room. Well, it couldn't have been about him ... Right? Junmyeon took a seat next to my bed and sighed deeply. At the beginning, he asked me a few questions, how I was feeling, but I knew he didn't come here for it so I asked him to get to the bottom of it. He was passing the answer, so I started, hoping that what I was beginning to fear, wasn't true.

 

\- What about Chanyeol? Where is he, how he is feeling? - my voice was trembling and my hands also began. Junmyeon swallowed and lowered his head. It wasn't a good sign.

 

\- I'm so sorry, Baekhyun, we couldn't do anything. - he said, and as soon as his words reached my ears, I felt my heart break into hundreds of thousands of pieces. I was dizzy. I wanted to vomit because to the end I hoped that we would survive. I started crying like a small child and even being embraced by Jun, I couldn't calm down.

 

 

*********

 

 

Two days later there was a funeral. A crowd of people gathered in the church to say good-bye to those who gave their lives to save others. Chanyeol wasn't the only one killed. Along with him, three other firefighters left. Their coffins were carried one by one, and each family member was carrying a picture of the deceased. And there was my turn. As Yeollie was an orphan it was me carrying his big, framed with black ribbon photo. With a heavy heart, I walked along the church corridor, with tears running down my cheeks. My sight during the entire celebration rested only on one thing. On his coffin.

 

The Mass was coming to an end when the head of the fire brigade Woo Hyun Shin appeared on the pulpit in order to give a speech. It crashed the hearts of injured families and friends of the dead. After the speech, the names of the four of them were read and their family members were asked to pick up their uniform and badge. Only when Chanyeol's official outfit, his hat, and badge, came to rest on my hands, it dawned on me that it was over. The love of my life ended his journey, and I was with him here for the last time to accompany him. The crowd left the cathedral building and moved slowly toward the officer's cemetery. There, the coffins were buried, and with the moment of leaving them in the depths of the earth, all the moments, memories and feelings associated with the dead were buried.

 

In spite of the invitation from friends from Yeol's guard, I refused to take part in a dinner party. I no longer had the strength and just wanted to go home. I caught a taxi and in the apartment, we bought with Chan, I was ten minutes later. I slammed the heavy door behind me and, without even pulling my shoes off, I walked into our bedroom. I threw myself on the bedclothes that still smelled like him and started to cry again. Because Chanyeol was an orphan and I didn't have a good relationship with my family, I couldn't count on any support. He was and always will be everything to me, and the awareness that at the age of twenty-six I became a widower didn't improve my mood at all.

 

I got up from the bed and went to the chest of drawers. I reached for an empty photo frame and went back to the earlier place. From my pants pocket, I took out the old, stained and wrecked photo that we made with Yeoll when we were celebrating my 20th birthday. Jongin, his good buddy, told me that Chanyeol always had this picture with him during each action. I slammed it shut and turned the frame to look at it. Again, tears welled up in my eyes and I let them flow when I held this frame close to me, with his uniform that had left me after him. I promised myself, that this is the last time I'm crying because my Yeollie wouldn't want me to make my whole life sad.

 

I owed him that fucking smile because he paid with his life, hoping he'd be able to see it again. 

 


End file.
